superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Are You Happy Now? and Planet of the Jellyfish (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Are You Happy Now?"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |C.H. Greenblatt Carson Kugler |- |'Written by' |C.H. Greenblatt Carson Kugler Dani Michaeli |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Russell Calabrese |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" |''"Planet of the Jellyfish"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Jackie Buscarino Carl Greenblatt |- |'Written by' |Jackie Buscarino Carl Greenblatt Mr. Lawrence |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Lindsey Pollard |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producers' |Stephen Hillenburg Paul Tibbitt |- |'Producer' |Jennie Monica Hammond |- |'Production Manager' |Alvaro Zelaya |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Story Editor' |Steven Banks |- |'Writers' |Jay Lender Derek Iversen Mr. Lawrence Sam Henderson Dani Michaeli Caleb Meurer Richard Pursel Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Are You Happy Now?" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Gary, French Narrator, Curator, Fiasco, Roach #1 |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Violinist #1, Roach #2 |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Fish #1, Hiker, Clam, Mailfish |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Planet of the Jellyfish" |- |'Tom Kenny' |Jellien SpongeBob, Gary, Jellien Gary, French Narrator, Jellien Minion, Jellien Fish #3 |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Jellien Patrick, Fish #1, Jellien Fish #1, Jellien Fish #5 |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Jellien Squidward, Jellien Fish #2, Jellien Fish #4 |- |'Clancy Brown' |Jellien Mr. Krabs, Jellien Fish #6 |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Plankton |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Jellien Leader, Little Jellien |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Director' |Andrea Romano |- |'Casting Directors' |Shannon Reed Kris Zimmerman |- |'Casting Assistant' |Lara Filbert |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |Matt Corey |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Supervising Storyboard Director' |Tuck Tucker |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Clint Bond |- |'Animatic Director' |Sean Charmatz |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Dave Cunningham Kurt Dumas Maureen Mascarina Ted Seko Marcelo de Souza Janice Tolentino Monica Tomova Brad Vandergrift |- |'Character Designer' |Ginny Hawes |- |'Prop Designer & Clean-Up Artist' |Derek L'estrange |- |'BG Layout Supervisor' |Paula Spence |- |'BG Layout Design' |Kenny Pittenger Olga Gerdjikov |- |'Background Painters' |Michael Chen Kit Boyce Andy Clark |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Dene Ann Heming |- |'Senior Production Coordinator' |Michelle Bryan |- |'Writing Coordinator' |Marcy Lynn Dewey |- |'Senior Production Assistant' |Jacqueline Buscarino |- |'Production Assistant' |Derek Iversen |- |'Final Checker' |Karen Shaffer |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Kimberlee Vanek |- |'Post Production Coordinator' |Lauren Slusser |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Alexis Block Kimberly K. Bowman Amy Wu Casler Kyle Hayden Mishelle Smith Jonathan Hylander C.J. Kinyon J.F. Kinyon Rohner Segnitz |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Christopher Hink |- |'CG Supervisor' |Ernest Chan |- |'CG Animator' |Chris Gottron |- |'CG Production Coordinator' |Mark Renaud |- |'Animatic Supervisor' |Steve Downs |- |'Sound FX Designer & Editors' |Timothy J. Borquez Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Sound Editors' |Eric Freeman Daisuke Sawa |- |'Dialogue Editor' |Mishelle Fordham |- |'Re-Recording Mixer' |Eric Freeman |- |'Foley Team' |Monette Becktold Daisuke Sawa Dan Cubert Tony Orozco |- |'Track Reading' |Sabre Media Studio Media Studio Slightly Off Track |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Barry Anthony Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Jeremy Wakefield |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Hacienda Post Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Rough Draft Studios, Korea |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Scott Mansz |- |'Stock Footage Provided by' |Rick's Family Food Restaurant |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Vice President of Post Production' |Jason Stiff |- |'Vice President of Animation Production' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Executive in Charge of Production' |Claudia Spinelli |- |'Special Thanks' |Brown Johnson Stacey Kim Roland Poindexter Mark Taylor |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2012 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits Category:SpongeBob The Complete 4th Season Disc 1 Category:SpongeBob The Complete 4th Season Disc 2 Category:Season 8 Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Episodes Category:Nickelodeon